


The Witching Hour

by Karina0723



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wizard, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina0723/pseuds/Karina0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a low but good-hearted wizard, Steve Rogers, accidentally summons one of Hell's most aggressive and ruthless demons, Bucky Barnes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Wizard!StevexDemon!Bucky

Torturing a sinful soul one minute, and in the next, trapped between a cloud of smoke and fire. It wasn’t the most pleasant of sensations, feeling as a million burning hot needles prick your entire skin as a cold piercing breath of air fills your lungs wasn’t exactly Bucky’s preferred method to travel, but he was being bound by a powerful wizard.

Or so he thought.

Saying he was bound was a far off cry from what he actually was.

Beside the most unpleasant headache he’d felt in the last centuries or so, Bucky wasn’t under any real binding. He was as free to do as he pleased, as if he had been in Hell all the same.

The predator inside started investigating the curious trinkets surrounding him. His dark gaze jumped from one trinket to the other. Nothing extraordinary or valuable that his gaze could foresee, yet all belongings were of someone who practiced advanced and powerful magic. The room could use a broom and a few stricter security measures, but he couldn’t pick up any sins committed here. The place felt as clean as a holy sanctuary, which made him extremely uneasy.

“I compel you, demon, to do as I demand.”

A small voice came from the antique desk in front of him. From underneath came up the smallest and most insignificant human he’d ever laid eyes upon. With a smudge of charcoal under his brow, heavy droplets of sweat on his forehead and an uneven breathing, Bucky knew this had been the mortal who had called him forth.

Bucky examined and then smiled at him, more akin to a predator merely showing his bright white fangs and allowing his darkened gazed to set upon the young wizard. Whether to slash away at all the sigils around him or to slit the young wizard’s neck from ear to ear was a quick thought he entertained himself with.

“ _I take you did all of this, Wizard, or am I mistaken_?” Each word spoke heavily and laced with the intent to insult.

Steve stood up defiantly, which greatly pleased the demon.

The roots he used were far too old to work effectively, the words chanted were mispronounced and the sigils were meant for a lower tied demon, but still he had been called upon. The sheer force from the wizard’s heart must’ve been extremely powerful to compel him, all technicalities asides.

“One of my spells isn’t working properly and…” Steve stated.

“That’s too bad but that isn’t really my problem,  _wizard_.” Bucky retorted.

Bucky’s movements were sudden and fluid, before Steve could even react, he was being lifted from the floor and pulled closer to Bucky’s face.

“Next time you call upon me, I shall make sure to hang you by your entrails.” As he sneered his threat he made sure to convey the full intent of his words. Before Steve could do anything the demon disappeared in a gust of wind that destroyed every single glass container in the room as he fell to the floor freed from the demon’s grip.

When Bucky opened his eyes again he was back in his lair in Hell. Some lower tiered demons cowered in his presence but kept on their tasks. He walked towards his own make shift throne and sat down to recover some of his strength.

“How was it possible that such a meeting could take place? What did that lowly wizard wanted of him with such urgency to risk his own life? When will this insufferable headache be gone?” Bucky kept pondering as he rested on his throne lazily.

As Bucky slowly blinked trying to clear his mind, his reality started to distort. At first slowly and almost unnoticeable, Earth and Hell becoming one in front of him. Images and details, leaking through one world to another, in front of his very eyes.

It started with a street lamp that illuminated the dark walls around him, a cold air unlike the ever burning fire of Hell and some laughter than drowned the wails of the tormented. The fire and demons briefly interchanged with images from a backdoor brawl. With each blink the more both images seemed to exchange, one canceling the other, until Bucky was fully submerged in earth again.

“This punk thinks himself Prince Charming, escorting the ladies; we’ll show him life’s no fairy tale.” A muscular man shouted at two other men who held Steve’s flimsy arms.

His head was held up by the muscular man’s firm grip on Steve’s hair, he showed no signs of consciousness. A hard blow to his stomach doubled Steve in half, and Bucky noticed the blood and dirt in his shirt, the other two men let him go and he hit the pavement hard. It was obvious this wasn’t the first blow that landed on him, but as he lay on the floor the other two men started kicking Steve mercilessly.

Bucky’s eyes widened and he realized he had been called forth once more, but this time he knew what to do right away.

From amongst the shadows, he lurched forward, his metal arm glistening in the pale moon light. His metal arm went straight through the chest of the man who had punched Steve, he took pleasure in the way his face distorted from the surprise attack and the pain he felt. He slowly retracted his arm as the ground underneath the man’s feet started to swallow him whole. Next, he directed his attention to the two men who stood before the now still Steve.

The demon couldn’t make out any heartbeats from Steve’s chest and in that moment he felt a stake pierce through the middle of his own chest. He fell to his knees from the pain and felt how his energy was fully restored. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he opened them his gaze had reddened, and this was never a good thing.

The two men tried to quickly scurry away from the hell they had unleashed, but it was all too late.

From behind, the demon reappeared in front of them and raised both his arms, stopping them in their tracks. As he stepped forward he could feel and taste all of their sins. The metallic taste of the blood they had spilled, the salty taste from the tears of all the victims they had raped and the bitter taste of death at their expense, and he could feel Steve amongst their victims, which drove him insane.

When he reached them he placed one metal hand, one demonic hand over their faces and burned them, also damning them to hell, once again the ground cracked and swallowed them straight to hell.

Bucky dropped his arms to his sides and sighed heavily. He looked at the night sky, the first time in centuries, and lowered his gaze to meet with Steve’s unresponsive body.

He walked towards him with heavy steps and an even heavier weight in his chest.

“This fool was willing to sacrifice himself so eagerly for the safety of others?” Bucky pondered as he sighed deeply.

“Perhaps, there is still some hope?”

Slowly he knelt next to Steve and allowed his true form to reveal itself. His dark wings enveloped Steve and himself completely. He would need all of his true strength.

Bucky placed this metal arm, first by Steve’s swollen eyes, then his busted nose and lips and finally traced his broken jaw. The lightest of touches burnt Bucky far beyond any fire in Hell could, but his touch never faltered and before his eyes he saw how the bone, muscle and skin realign themselves, barely giving away their previous status.

Next he opened Steve shirt and saw the massive collection of bruises, cuts and broken ribs and punctured organs he’d ever seen. The same happened as in Steve’s face, always burning, but always concentrated in the outcome.

Bucky inspected his work once he was done. He left no injury untreated and was certain that all damaged had been taken care of. His body felt all the aches that troubled Steve and he slowly retracted back to his contained form, plagued by the pain.

Bucky came closer to Steve and with steady hand he pushed down on Steve’s chest.

“Let’s see if it works.” Bucky thought expectantly.

He inspected Steve for any sudden change. A demon had never “healed” anything or anyone before, and let alone a wizard at that. He wasn’t created for this, he was created to torment, to return all the pain a soul had cause, but what could Bucky repay Steve with? There were no sins to digest, to purge at and to avenge.

There was no response. No heartbeat, no breathing, there was no blood pumping, no life circulating through his veins. Had he arrived too late?  Questions riddled Bucky’s mind to no end.

“What happened?”

The same quiet voice from before broke the silence. He looked just the same from before minus a few blood stains and a sleepy haze that almost drained away the defiance from Steve’s eyes. Almost.

“I shall do as your bidding commands.” Bucky said as he knelt and raised his metal arm in front of him, waiting for Steve to strike it and complete the binding spell.

Steve smiled, got up, dusted himself off and walked past him.

“What are you waiting for? Get up, we got work to do.”

Bucky stood up, the closest he’s been to being dumb founded in all the years he’s roamed the Earth and Hell and lurched forward towards Steve, swallow him in his shadow.

“He’s such a blind fool, but I can’t leave this fool behind to fend for himself, that’d be cruel.”


End file.
